


Гранд-адмирал Хакс

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Селфцест, Сквернословие, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Армитаж Хакс относился к утренней эрекции как к неизбежному злу.





	Гранд-адмирал Хакс

Армитаж Хакс относился к утренней эрекции как к неизбежному злу, а средство решения этой проблемы считал досадной необходимостью, сродни сну и еде. Чаще всего он избавлялся от физиологических неудобств в освежителе, совмещая это занятие с утренним душем: так было быстрее и чище.

Сегодня ему снова снился «Старкиллер».

Огромная площадь, заполненная штурмовиками и офицерами, ледяной ветер и его собственный голос над толпой. 

Эрекция была такая жесткая, что член мог бы оставить дыру в обшивке «Финализатора». Проклиная сладкие сны, собственную физиологию и Рена (этого он проклинал просто по привычке, при каждом удобном случае), Хакс выбрался из постели и избавился от спального костюма. До сигнала побудки было еще полтора часа, и он застонал от досады. Ну ничего, если быстро управится, может, сможет еще часок подремать...

Хакс закрылся в очистителе, прислонился лбом к стенке кабины и обхватил налившийся до боли член. В древней брошюре, изданной еще в Старой Республике и каким-то чудом завалявшейся в архивах Империи, говорилось о разных мануальных техниках, ускоряющих процесс, и никому не было дела до того, что эта явно бесполезная книжонка переехала в личную библиотеку генерала Хакса. Он изучил теорию досконально и теперь легко воспроизводил по памяти все нужные движения и обхваты, находя чувствительные точки пальцами, а приятные фантазии подгоняли нарастающее наслаждение.

Хакс видел себя на площадке смертоносной базы, освещенного лучами убийственного залпа, как символ величия нового порядка — темную, точеную фигуру, застывшую на фоне алого зарева, и член в его ладонях пульсировал от удовольствия. 

Главное — не вспоминать, что «Старкиллера» больше нет.

Серия резковатых движений к головке разогнала кровь, чувствительность повысилась, и картинка сменилась: теперь на Хаксе был мундир гранд-маршала, и он командовал войсками с мостика новенького флагмана. Сквозь панорамные окна открывался вид на десятки, даже, возможно, сотни Разрушителей, строившихся в боевой порядок. 

Хакс тихо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, широкими движениями ладони оглаживая головку. Это было зверски приятно. Почувствовав под рукой капли смазки, он слегка надавил на ложбинку и растер жидкость большим пальцем.

Эта мечта была практически идеальной, и для полного удовлетворения хватило бы эффектной бомбардировки какой-нибудь жалкой сопротивляющейся планетки, но неожиданно на границе сознания возник мрачный силуэт. 

Кайло Рен.

Предоргазменное напряжение тут же ослабло, отбрасывая Хакса назад; он зарычал от досады, перехватывая ладони. Выкинуть Рена из головы было не так просто. Резкие движения к головке, которые всегда срабатывали, сегодня имели гораздо более слабый эффект, и Хакс перешел на тяжелую артиллерию. Обхватив ствол большим и указательным пальцами, стиснув до легкой боли, резко провел вперед, потом еще и еще. От острых ощущений по бокам и спине побежали мурашки, член дернулся в руке. Вне зависимости от воли Хакса, в воображении возникла совершенно новая, незнакомая картина, отличная от всех его обычных фантазий.

_На затемненном, как во время гамма-смены, мостике возвышался гранд-адмирал Хакс в белой форме имперского образца. Перед ним стоял коленопреклоненный Кайло Рен со связанными за спиной руками._

_— Пожалуйста, позволь мне это, — судорожно шептал он, облизывая свои пухлые красные губы. — Я заслужил это._

— О да, ты заслужил, — прошипел Хакс, ерзая лбом по стенке очистителя. — Только этого ты и заслуживаешь, бесполезный выскочка!

_Гранд-адмирал Хакс благосклонно кивнул головой и стянул одну из перчаток. Он почти ласково коснулся волос Рена, понимая, как давно хотел это сделать, чтобы почувствовать, какие они на самом деле — мягкие и пушистые или жесткие и гладкие, — и тут же стиснул пряди в пальцах, причиняя боль._

_Они оказались мягкие и гладкие, и на глазах Кайло выступила влага. Но он не издал ни звука, только продолжал глядеть на Хакса, покусывая губы._

_Блядские, красные, влажные губы._

Генерал Хакс застонал, зажмуриваясь, а гранд-адмирал Хакс усмехнулся, вынимая набухший, тяжелый член из форменных брюк.

_— Ты абсолютно прав, — сказал он, резко толкая головку в послушно раскрывшийся навстречу рот._

_Хакс не дал Рену ни секунды, чтобы привыкнуть, и сразу начал вбиваться в его горло, одной рукой крепко держа за волосы. Тот пытался стонать, но звук не выходил наружу, а вибрация напряженного горла приносила дополнительное удовольствие. Глотка была горячей, мокрой и тесной, Хакс толкался в нее на всю длину, хрипло выдыхая и стискивая волосы. Рен не отрывал от него взгляда, только иногда смаргивая набегающие слезы, прочертившие дорожки на его лице._

Выражение его покорности и страдания заставляло что-то в животе щекотно сжиматься, и Хакс почувствовал, что разрядка близка. Сегодня ему впервые хотелось отсрочить оргазм, потому что картинка с послушным Реном была восхитительна.

_Офицеры на мостике работали, не отвлекаясь; их лица слабо освещались мониторами. Никто не издавал ни звука, и только их дыхания вырывались наружу: натужное, сдавленное — Рена, и хриплое, распаленное — Хакса. Рен попробовал сглотнуть, и горячая волна наслаждения прошила член в его горле. Хакс издал глухой стон, резко выдергивая член наружу в процессе эякуляции, заливая спермой растраханный рот Рена, его лицо и волосы. От невыносимого удовольствия он рухнул на колени рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. Рен облизывался, собирая сперму языком и не отводя от него взгляда. Казалось, что от его распаленного тела поднимается пар._

— Криффов блядский Рен, — простонал Хакс, спуская на гладкую стенку освежителя. — Ебливая скотина...

Он сполз вниз, безуспешно стараясь выровнять дыхание. На душе было так хорошо, словно он и правда наконец-то показал этому выскочке его место. Жаль, что в жизни так не получится, ведь его эта Сила... Хакс замер, распахивая глаза. С помощью Силы Рен может узнать об этом, и тогда неизвестно, что он сделает с ним. Ярость этого придурка никем не контролируется, и убить Хакса ему ничего не стоит.

Рен не должен был узнать об этом.

Хакс торопливо вымылся, побрился, причесался, старательно думая о служебном: поставках оружия и ресурсов, ближайших переговорах, да даже просто боевых характеристиках наличествующей техники. Он совсем забыл, что хотел еще поспать, что норма сна у него не добирается уже которую неделю, а питание ограничивается энергетическими батончиками и литрами кафа — работа в первую очередь. Он старательно прятал мысли о белой форме, притихшем мостике и связанном Рене. И о его горячей глотке особенно. 

Рен не должен ни о чем узнать. Никогда.


End file.
